Corporal Punishment
Corporal Punishment was Adam Clark's entry for Series 2 and 3 of Robot Wars. Out of Clark's robots, it competed the longest period of time, across two wars. During the Third Wars, Adam Clark and David Dempster also tried to qualify with their new robot called Bone, to compete alongside Corporal Punishment, however, Bone failed to qualify for the main competition. Robot History Series 2 Corporal Punishment was well driven into the Gauntlet, negotiating the ramrig but running into Dead Metal, who shoved it right back. However, Corporal Punishment dodged and ran to the end zone, the first to complete it in the heat. In the Sumo, Corporal Punishment ran into Shunt's side, tires screeching in the heave. Shunt reversed away and fell off the edge, leaving Corporal Punishment victorious. Corporal Punishment had won the Sumo event in a faster time than Panic Attack, and progressed to the head-to-heads having placed first in both stages so far. Against Disruptor, Corporal Punishment ran into the circular saw with its scoop, before reversing into the black wedge and pushing. However, it reversed into the CPZ and was immediately attacked by Matilda, Shunt and Sergeant Bash. Corporal Punishment resisted the damage, and escaped to ram Disruptor several more times. The battle went to the judges, with Corporal Punishment eliminated on the close decision. Corporal Punishment also participated in the Internet Insurrection, during the Grudge Matches Special later on in the series. Corporal Punishment was placed up against Bodyhammer, Griffon and Killerhurtz. In the battle, Corporal Punishment started sluggishly, but joined Griffon in attacking the house robots. After Sergeant Bash was flipped by Griffon, Corporal Punishment was pinned down by the heavy remains of the overturned house robot. Adam Clark's machine couldn't break free, and was deemed immobilised, eliminating it from the battle. At the end of the series, Corporal Punishment was nominated for the Sportsmanship Award but lost out to Plunderbird 2. Series 3 Corporal Punishment returned for the Third Wars, this time, replacing the wire frame scoop with a solid flipper weapon. In the first round of the main competition, Corporal Punishment was drawn up against a newcomer to Robot Wars in Ally Gator. In the battle, Ally Gator slid beneath Corporal Punishment almost straight away, keeping its wheels off the ground for the entirety of the battle, Corporal Punishment was unable to break free, and Ally Gator couldn't take the advantage and finish off Adam Clark's machine, making for a very dull bout. Towards the end of the battle, house robots Matilda and Sir Killalot tried to free Corporal Punishment from the top of Ally Gator, but were unable to do so. After the match had ended, Sir Killalot freed and overturned Corporal Punishment. The battle went to a Judges Decision, which in a 2-1 split, which Craig Charles found controversial, declared Ally Gator the victor. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 3 Category:Competitors Category:UK Robot Wars Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:British Robots Category:Award Nominees Category:Robots with more losses than wins Category:Robots with Lifting Scoops Category:Robots to complete the Gauntlet Category:Robots that came first in both the Gauntlet and Trial Category:Robots that only progressed in the Gauntlet or Trials Category:Rambots Category:Robot Wars Series 2 Robots Category:Robot Wars Series 3 Robots Category:Robots from Greater London